(Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Transcipt)
DISNEY LOGO Shows WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS LOGO Shows SLIMEWORKS ENTERTAINMENT LOGO Shows BLUE SKY Films Logo Shows Fade in EXT-NIGHT A Snowflake starts falling from the sky The snowflake then starts heading down which quickly starts heading down the mountains. FADE TO Mountain COVERED WITH SNOW the camera start heading left and show a little village. Santa's workshop to the sky The Northern lights start shining real bright in the sky and start making a wonderful light show. The lights then are shining right on top of a Christmas tree while Santa and Mrs.Claus watch with excitement. Mrs.Claus The sprites are putting up quite a show tonight. Santa claus chuckles a little bit. I wonder what the occasion is? The top of santa's workshop The Northern lights then fly over Santa's Workshop. FADE IN Sky EXT-NIGHT The Northern lights then form a huge circle and then the Northern Lights (which is revealed to be three fairies) then go right to the screen and do a loop de loop then straight down. The Northern Lights then do a curve and go straight. Twinkle C'mon girls we gotta go see the new deer who may someday be Santa's new member. Sparkle Twinkle come on we already got plenty of reindeer.We got Dasher Dancer Prancer and Vixen Comet Cupid Donner and Blitzen. Glitter But you recall this reindeer could be the most famous of all. TWINKLE Shh! Girls were here. EXT-Barn The spirits of the Northern lights head into a barn from an opened roof and head inside. They spirits pass by a crooked picture frame of Donner and Santa and Twinkle goes up to it and fixes it. They then go up on a wooden ledge to watch. (Fireplace View) Rudolph is fast asleep right next to his mom.Mitzi looks at Donner for a sec then she looks at Rudolph. Mitzi and rudolph Rudolph is still asleep and then wakes up to look at his mom Rudolph then cuddles up to her mom's neck with his eyes closed. He then opens his eyes to look at his mother. Mitzi Smiles at Rudolph Look at you your so precious. Mitzi then licks Rudolph's forehead three times. Donner Mitzi we still have to name him. DONNER thinks to himself. How about....Rudolph! MITZI I think it's a fine name. Rudolph is smiling A younger version of Zoey instantly goes in the barn along with her mother. Flutter Hey Mitzi Donner. Congratulations you too. MITZI Thanks Flutter. Young Zoey Mommy can I go see him? FLUTTER Of course sweetie. Zoey starts to approach Rudolph YOUNG ZOEY Hi! Rudolph hides behind his mother in frighten. Maybe he doesn't like me? FLUTTER No he just needs to get to know you. Zoey goes up to Rudolph a little bit closer Flutter (CONT) So what did you name him? DONNER Rudolph. FLUTTER that name suits him I like it. Rudolph starts sniffing Zoey and smiles while his nose glows a bit. YOUNG ZOEY Mommy He's smiling. FLUTTER Yes he is sweetie.Ok it's past your bedtime. YOUNG ZOEY Oh come on Mom can't I stay a little? FLUTTER No maim you get to bed right this instant young lady. YOUNG ZOEY Awww Mom alright turns to Rudolph Well see ya later Rudolph.Oh my name is Zoey Nice to meet you. Zoey and Flutter walk out of the barn. The fairies GLITTER sighs Young Love! SPARKLE What are you talking about Glitter? GLITTER All I'm saying is that those two would be great friends. TWINKLE Girls look he's trying to get up. Rudolph trying to get up (More Coming Soon) Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts